Heat of the moment
by Risky-purpura
Summary: His brother was perfect. He wanted him. More than anything. Wincest. Don't like, don't read. PWP


Dean laughed loudly, while he stumbled into the motel room. A few hours ago he went to a bar and got really drunk. That's why he now thought that everything was quite funny and couldn't be quite. He saw Sam lying onto one of the beds, sleeping peacefully. Did he care? No, not really. He grinned and went to the bed, looking down. What a beautiful brother he got. He should be happy about this. His brother was strong, brave and kinda sexy. Yes, he was lucky. Sam was perfect.

Dean licked his lips, which were dry from all the alcohol. His fingers stroked boldly through Sam's hair, which woke said person up. Sam looked startled at Dean until he saw that it was just his drunk brother and not some stranger or monster.

"Dean? What are you doing?", grumbled Sam.

"Hush my sweet little honey pie.", slurred Dean. He smiled at his brother touching his face. Sam's skin was so smooth. He liked it. He didn't notice that he just said this out loud.

"What the hell, Dean?", Sam was a little bit freaked out by his brother. He was used to drunk Dean, but this was different.

"What? Oh Sammy…you look delicious. I wonder how your body tastes."

Sam couldn't respond to that, because his brother started kissing him. What was going on. He tried to push him off of him, but Dean was stronger and seemed to like it, because he started making strange noises. Just when Sam thought that it couldn't get any weirder did he feel Dean's body lying down onto his own. Was this a bad dream? Their clothed crotches touched, eliciting a low moan of pleasure from Dean. No this wasn't happening. This was a dream.

Dean started humping against Sam. This just felt too good. He started kissing Sam's neck, sucking here and there on the flesh.

"Oh Sam…I dreamed of doing this. Do you feel it?", moaned Dean, his hands roaming over his brothers body.

"Dean, stop it. Now! This is wrong.", Sam couldn't hold back the moan that threatened to escape his mouth.

This wasn't right. He didn't want this. Not like this. But he couldn't say that his body didn't respond to this kind of attention. He felt that he was getting hard, pretty fast. Dean seemed to feel it as well, because he started grinning like a maniac.

"You like that, huh.", laughed Dean.

Sam just groaned. That was answer enough and Dean started to yank off his clothing. It wasn't easy, but after a few minutes and a lot of curses did he manage to get them both naked. Dean looked hungrily at his brother, licking his lips. Finally did he got what he wanted.

Sam didn't know what he should think. This look Dean was giving him gave him goosebumps and made him even harder then he already was.

"I want to taste you. Let me taste you, Sammy."

Dean looked expectant at Sam. What was he supposed to say. He could say no and just push him off, going back to sleep. He just could ignore everything and pretend this never happened. However, did he want it to end like this? He wanted his brother, although he always imagined it to be different. Never had he dreamed about it to become true and now he was lying naked under his brother, who wanted him as well and was more than ready to give him everything.

"Yes.", whispered Sam.

"Yes?", grinned Dean.

"Yes, just do it. Do I have to spell it for you?"

Dean just laughed and started kissing him again. This time Sam kissed back, tasting Dean for the first time. It was sloppy and wild, their tongues dueling for dominance, which Dean won at the end. He started kissing Sam's neck again, marking his brother, until he went down, licking and kissing downwards. Rough fingers stroked his sensitive flesh, making is twitch under his touch. The tip started leaking, wanting more of this touch, which Dean gave him all that willingly. He took Sam's cock into his hand, started pumping it. Sam moaned loudly, his hips bucking.

"Dean…please…"

"How could I say no to you. You don't know what you're doing to me."

Dean lowered his head, licking softly over the tip of Sam's cock. It tasted salty. Perfect. It was addicting. Sam's whole body started trembling when Dean took him in his mouth, sucking hard on the tip, until he started bobbing his head up and down. He tried to get as much as he could into his mouth, sucking and licking when he reached the tip, before he engulfed him again. Dean closed his eyes, moaning around his brothers manhood. He tried to relax his throat, letting Sam deeper into his mouth. It took him awhile until he managed to do so. He had never done this before and was proud of himself. Maybe it was just because he liked Sam that much. He wanted to do things with Sam he never wanted to do with anyone else.

Dean was happy that his throat was relaxed, because Sam started thrusting in his mouth, his finger grasping his head, holding it still, while he lost himself in the pleasure. The heat around his cock was almost too much. It had been a long time ago since he had had sex and doing this sort of thing with his brother was so dirty that he almost came just then.

Dean stroked Sam's heated skin, up and down, pinching his nipples until they were hard. He looked up, only saw pure lust in Sam's eyes. It was absolutely sexy to see Sam like this. Totally lost in the pleasure he gave him.

"Dean…oh my god…that's…DEAN I'M…oh…I'm going to…", it didn't take long until Sam came hard into his mouth, filling Dean's willing mouth with his semen. Dean pulled back, coughing. He tried to swallow everything what Sam gave him, which wasn't easy at all. He licked the now softened cock clean, before he crawled up to Sam and kissed him soft, letting him taste himself.

Sam purred into the kiss, his tongue playing lazily with Dean's. Dean pulled back, lying beside Sam, one arm draped around him.

"Dean?", whispered Sam, the only answer he got was soft snoring.

Sam sighed. He looked at Dean, who looked like he wouldn't wake up in the next few hours. Maybe it was better when he just went to the other bed and waited. Dean had been really drunk. Who knew if he would remember this night. Sam tried to stand up, but Dean was hindering him from doing so. He grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around them. What else could he do. He just hoped that everything would be fine.

Dean woke up the next morning, his head hurting like a bitch. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. It took him a minute to realize that he wasn't alone. Had he brought someone with him? He couldn't remember picking someone up. He opened his eyes again and looked beside himself. There wasn't a hot chick, but his brother.

"Sam what the hell?"

Sam woke up, looking at his naked brother who seemed to freak out.

"Dean…oh…please don't be angry."

"What happened? Why are we naked?"

Sam gulped. He was so stupid. Now Dean was angry. He should have known that his brother only had done this because he had been drunk.

"You…you came back, drunk and you kissed me. And…other things.", he couldn't look into his eyes. This was so embarrassing.

"Other things? Explain, now."

"You gave me blow job.", Sam could feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

"Did you like it?"

Sam looked startled at Dean. Was he serious? Judging his sly grin he was more than serious.

"Yes? I think…"

"So…you're ok with this? Me and you? I mean…we're brothers. I don't want to force you into something.", Dean seemed to be nervous. He had never seen Dean like this.

"I…Dean…I really love you and I trust you. I can't say that it wasn't surprising for me, but it also was good. I want this. Whatever this is.", smiled Sam.

"Good. Come here."

Sam snuggled against Deans side. It was new, but not bad at all. He liked it. He wanted to wake up like this every morning from now on.


End file.
